Doctors and other medical personnel have typically been early adopters of various forms of wireless communication technology such as wireless pagers and wireless telephones. In the medical and other industries Vocera Communications provides an in-building wireless local area network (LAN) voice communication network that employs communication badges worn by users. The communication badges include a button for initiating a connection to a voice communications server. The user of the communication badge can then speak a command into the badge and the voice communications server recognizes the voice command and acts upon it accordingly. For more information on the system provided by Vocera Communications the interested reader should refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,892,033 and 6,901,255.